A process of providing a zone safety system to ensure operational safety in the area around large moved material rolls is known from WO 2005/080241 A2. To accomplish this process, an installation of fencing around the perimeter of a material roll warehouse is proposed. A lock on an automatic roll changer can be provided for the zone safety system. The zone safety system preferably operates in a contactless manner, for example by using photoelectric sensors or ultrasound sensors. By positioning such sensors at varying heights, complex scanning routines can be implemented. Material rolls are able to pass the lock without problems, whereas an unauthorized passage through the sensor signals will trigger an alarm and/or will operate to stop the movement of the material rolls, in order to prevent accidents. Zone safety systems of this type have traditionally been installed to prevent the collision of persons with the heavy material rolls, which heavy material rolls, at times, move very rapidly.
Various standards prescribe a zone safety system in danger zones. These include, for example, DIN EN 1010, directed to safety of machinery and which sets forth safety requirements for the design and construction of printing and paper processing machines, as set forth in the overlay, publication information, table of contents, foreword, and pages 29 through 34 thereof, and in which various zone safety systems are described.
Because of new width ranges in newspaper printing or also in commercial printing, and beyond a certain paper width and web speed, core bursts can occur. In such an occurrence, flying core pieces can injure operating personnel or can damage other machinery. This danger exists especially above a paper web width of greater than approximately 2,000 mm, a web speed especially of more than 10 m/s, and particularly above a cardboard core diameter of approximately 76 mm. With the traditional zone safety systems, the dangers associated with such bursting cores cannot be averted. The flying core parts can be thrown far beyond the customary pivoting and motion area for the material rolls, which normally indicates the size of the area to be secured. An alarm, that would be triggered by a sensor detection of a core break, would not warn the persons inside the danger area until it was too late. Such persons would not be able to avoid the core parts that would be torn out of the holder at high speed.
Under normal operating conditions for printing presses, and especially for newspaper printing presses, persons can remain within the danger area for a core break or core burst Accordingly, when high speeds are used in such printing presses, it is necessary to take special safety precautions, in order to protect these persons, along with sensitive equipment and devices that are apt to be in such a danger area.
DE 100 08 221 A1 describes a roll changer with a roller grid, which is opened and closed based upon various operating conditions for the machine.
DE 103 46 984 A1 and CH 377 250 A disclose roller-type protective devices.